Since he found the real her
by KirstenSmee
Summary: He was drunk. He knew it very well. Mainly not because the surroundings were spinning or he felt that buzz in his brain, but because he was thinking of her although a year have already passed since they broke up. One-shot. Loosely based on Ed Sheeran's song One. T/E/B story, all human.


**Disclaimer.** Inspired and therefore loosely based on Ed Sheeran's song called One. Don't own anything.

* * *

He was drunk. He knew it very well. Mainly not because the surroundings were spinning or he felt that buzz in his brain, but because he was thinking of her although a year have already passed since they broke up.

Earlier this evening he was at his friend's party. And unfortunately it was a friend that he got to know through her. And he remembered that only when he caught a glimpse of her, but a moment of her presence was enough for him. That's why he drank in the first place and that's why he was now stumbling home, through the quiet city and getting lost in his thoughts.

He remembered how they met, their first date, and their first kiss. He remembered how he embarrassed himself in the fancy French restaurant trying to pronounce the food names when only seconds later she told their order to the waiter in fluent French. That's how he learnt that she speaks French.

Or that time on their third or was it fourth date, when he thought that it was a good idea to go ice skating although he has never been. And he again learnt that she knew how to skate, because she took figure skating classes until she was fourteen.

And he realized that he let her go too soon. He gave up on them too soon, because he didn't want to feel those deep feelings. But she really was the only one for him. And he wanted to feel them now, no, he still felt them now.

At the party he saw a man talking to her. They looked friendly. And he wished that she turned down this guy, because she too have realized that they were perfect for each other and waited for him to come to this realization too. Maybe she did realize. He had to know. So he took out his phone and called his friend, the one whose party it was, the one who knew them both. And he asked him to give the phone to her. But he said that she has already left the party to go to the airport, it turns out she flew to Europe tonight for an internship and will be gone a while. That was upsetting, but he was determined, because he had no plans of giving up on them this time.

Then that while passed and she returned. He called her and they started where they left off. This time he wasn't afraid to feel, wasn't afraid to just love. And he did. He gave her his heart and. But she have been burnt and know she didn't want to feel fully. She held back and they fell back to their old patterns of fighting and not giving it all to the relationship.

Fortunately he recognized their mistakes the second time around, partly because it was easier so see them this time, because he wasn't making them, she was, but partly also because he really wanted them to work. He had eyes only for her. So he confronted her, telling her, that if she doesn't stop being afraid, they will be strangers again, and this time there won't be a way back. But she didn't take the leap of fate and continued to be afraid, continued to not feel fully. She didn't stay with him. So they broke up. This time forever.

It all happened in a span of 3 months, because they both were passionate with strong temperaments. But maybe they just weren't destined to ever be together. Maybe the second time was just a confirmation he needed. He leaned towards the second opinion.

Time passed and he finally realized that although she was the only one for him that was also only at that time. Now, he had a new girl and this time they were both committed to feel fully and to be they only ones for each other.

And after a while he found himself again at that same friend's party. He saw that basically all his friends were coupled off, letting their hearts collide with their partners. And this time, when he caught a glimpse of her, he didn't drink, because he realized he made a mistake. He drank because he celebrated, he drank because he knew that they were never meant to be and she was just a part of his past that he had to go through to get to this moment.

He was drunk. He knew it very well. Mainly not because the surroundings were spinning or he felt that buzz in his brain, but because he was thinking of her although a year have already passed since they have been together. A year have passed since he found the real her and since he stopped being afraid to feel.


End file.
